Red
by SubjectedToSubstance
Summary: Just a simple Sebastian X Grell fan fic. R&R? Update: There will be no continuation of this, sorry.


Red. All he could see at the moment was the color red. What he felt was soft and....Was it....Hair? What was hair doing brushing against his face? He blinked for a few moments, trying to clear the fog from his mind. Sleep and whatever dreams he was having flew out of his head quickly as he scowled. If it was who he thought it was, he wouldn't be amused in the slightest.

He reached his hand in front of his face and the fist thing he felt were glasses. Yes, it was who he though it was, pestering to no end once more. Wasn't it too early for that man to be awake? Was "no" a non-understandable answer??

He tightened his grip on the rectangular glasses and shoved the face they rested on away from his own, electing a squeak from the other. He sat up and scowled again, this time in the general direction of an overly-flamboyant-chainsaw wielding reaper.

"No. Just no." He stretched his arms out while giving a small, quiet yawn. The face-shoved red-head pouted, being quite overly-dramatic, as usual.

"Aww, Sebas-chan, can't you be nicer to me?" Grell whined, shifting his glasses so they weren't so dangerously close to poking his eyes out.

"No. -You- shouldn't be trying to irritate me so early in the morning." Sebastian scolded, laying back down on his bed in total lethargy. He was groggy, there was no coffee but there was a Grell.

"And why's that?~"

"It's irritating." the agitated man replied, pulling a pillow over his face and then shoving it off the bed as he quickly decided that it was a bad idea to have his vision blocked at that time.

Grell scooted back up onto the bed and straddled the other's waist.

(A.N-- And here I sit, shortbread cookies and root beer next to one hand, pen in the other, and trying to drown the sounds of being chastised in my mind for being a damn slacker with Modest Mouse....I wonder if it's bugging my brother in the other room....I should get back to the story. These shortbread cookies are good....My desk is organized, the books are alphabetized and so are my CDs....I'm afraid to look behind me. My actual room is a mess. I am a failure to order! =Despair= I just finished the first package of cookies....I must find the second. I wonder if I should make and AN deviation for each posted story....I seem to be rambling ove--The cookies are taunting me; "Eat me" they say. I probably should eat them. I've lost 20lbs in one moth, that can't be very heal--What am I doing? =Scowls and resumes working= Mmm, cookies....)

Sebastian scowled, of course, and placed his hands on the other man's shoulders and pushed in a failing attempt to remove him from his waist.

"Cease your bestriding." Sebastian grumbled through clenched teeth. It was the completely wrong angle to try and push someone off his waist. Grell rested his hands on his chest, smirking like a Cheshire.

"But Sebas-chan, I had plans~" he chimed, grinning as though he were a potential rapist and Sebastian was, of course, the potential rape victim.

"Well, I want no part in them." That was a lie actually, but he still he would have crossed his arms against his chest and turned his head away indignantly if he were able to, but much to his despair Grell was in the way. The aforementioned man rocked his hips slightly against Sebastian's groin and a grunt came from him.

"See?" Grell leaned down, moving his hands so they were at either sides of Sebastian's head. He was inches away from the other's face and his glasses began to slide down his nose slowly. Sebastian squinted, trying to see past the glass to the green eyes in hopes that he would find out what he was planning.

"Fine, I'll bite; What are you planning?" he gave up and let his guard down. It was useless to keep it up around that man; he would pester, prod, poke, sexually assault, sexually aggravate, and generally violate Sebastian until he got the reaction he wanted. It was far more easier to just relax and let his guard down with the red-head than the....brat.

Grell's face fell a bit. He wasn't expecting for it to be so easy. Usually, it took at least 45 minutes to get Sebastian to relent. He didn't expect to get that far so soon and his plan wasn't exactly a plan but he ask the first thing that came to his mind after he recovered from his small shock.

"Who do you like more; me or Ciel?"

The question made the raven-haired man twitch slightly. He knew the question would crop up eventually but he thought it would come from the latter mentioned, not Grell. It made his heart sink slightly that he had to ask but then again, he wasn't exactly the warmest person towards Grell. He tried to stall.

"Honestly?"

"Of course."

Well, that didn't stall as long as he thought it would, so he gave the honest answer.

"Well, you I suppose."

Grell winced slightly, though in a semi-good way, however way that could be. He had a 50-50 chance of hearing that answer and the remaining 50% depended if Sebastian liked someone; like Ceil....or someone else, even. In all honesty, he really didn't expect to other to say anything of the sort.  
In all honesty, he was shocked to hear it come from Sebastian directly.  
In all honesty, it scared him.  
In all honesty, he didn't know how to react at all. He stared down at Sebastian, expressionless and his lips pressed together, making a thin line where his mouth usually was. Sebastian's eyebrows were quirked questioningly and the corners of his lips were curved down a bit--worry crept into his mind for some reason. Contrary to popular belief, he did in fact care for the....odd- no, very odd reaper that was bestriding him at that moment in time.

"What is it?" he asked, deciding to slide his hands down to Grell's hips and pushed him down. Grell gasped softly at the slight touch and the actual action, as well as what he felt underneath him. The other wasn't exactly hard yet but he was heading in that direction and Grell could feel it happening right between his legs.

"I was surprised is all." he managed to mumble after a few long moments.

"Really?

"Yes."

"Why?"

"...." Grell's mouth opened to reply but after a few moments of wordlessness, he snapped it back shut. It wasn't that he had no answer--oh, he knew the exact answer. He simply didn't know how to put it into words-decent words, ones that didn't make him sound pitiful and clingy.

He looked at the wall in front of him instead of the man he was bestriding. It actually always happened like this. Whenever it got this far, Grell would find himself wondering: "Why am I doing this to him?" He lost his reasons and his actual desire to entice and entrap the butler in his web, so to speak. It hurt him deeply because every time he would have to leave the room with the feeling that he had been kicked in the gut by his own damn self. He thought after a while maybe Sebastian would catch on after a while, that he was just feigning coyness. Now he came to realized that even if Sebastian liked him, it wasn't in the way he wanted, and yet again he would have to face rejection. His question hadn't been that exact, as he recalled.

Grell scowled and sat upright, taking his hands away from the sides of Sebastian's head. Sighing heavily, he began to turn his body away to crawl off the bed before Sebastian grabbed the belt on his trousers and pulled him back down slightly and his own self up.

"Why do you always insist on leaving me like this?" He growled, turning Grell's head to the side and grazing his teeth against the skin. He may not have the sharp shark-like teeth of the other man but they could inflict the same amount of damage and maybe even more so, since they were blunt, with no precision unlike pointed teeth.

Grell scowled again and tensed at the sensation of warm breath against his neck and the proximity of Sebastian's hand to his groin. "What are you doing?"

Sebastian answered by unfastening the button on Grell's trousers, undoing the belt, unzipping the zipper and then flaring them open. He cupped the warm protrusion with the palm of his hand and pushed up slightly, causing a small and sharp gasp to escape from Grell's mouth.

"Sebas-chan~" the red-head chimed, leaning down so it would easier for the other to brush his lips against his neck.

"Hmm, that's very nice to hear but it doesn't quite answer my question...." Sebastian murmured, pulling the fabric of Grell's shirt away from his shoulder and nipping at his collarbone. Another gasp came from the reaper as his face began to flush and a knot began to form just underneath his stomach; he could tell he was quickly becoming hard.

There were two reasons he was becoming hard so quickly: the first was that the only hand that had been anywhere near that area was his own. The second was that the previous fact had changed and it was Sebastian's hand that was doing the touching. It was something he had longed for and it had never happened fully until that moment. The phrase "in your dreams" had fit perfectly, but not now.

"Can I answer properly later? I'm busy right now."

"With what?"

"Enjoying myself."

"Really now?" Sebastian's lips were now right next to Grell's ear and he blew a warm puff of air against it, sending a shiver down the other man's spine.

"Hnn~" he moaned softly, enjoying the fact that he was being basically taken advantage of.

"Well, you're hard now, there's no denying it; I suppose that means I'll have to continue until.....Oh, I don't know...." Sebastian smirked and Grell could feel it against his cheek. Another shiver went down the latter's spine and he automatically ground his hips against Sebastian's groin, causing him to groan softly as he rand a hand under his shut, brushing against more sensitive skin.

"I like it."

(A.N. Jesus H. Motherfucking Christ. I should have had this finished last week but I've been such a lazy ass....To make up for my laziness I'll make a second chapter to this after I get it all written this week. If I don't have this chapter up by Monday, I'll write a third chapter and that will continue until I finally get finished. I'm trying to update every day, but I can't really do much on weekends. Hi, Grell! =Waveviolatewave=)  
(A.N. Nevermind.)

"Really now?" Sebastian mused before lifting up the corners of Grell's shirt, pulling them over his head. He wanted nothing more than to see the reaper fully naked and it started there. He tossed the shirt aside before running a hand up his his stomach to his chest, then his sternum. "You're soft, dear."

A flush enveloped Grell's face once more all the way down to the nape of his neck. It wasn't the comment, it was the action. At any other time or by any other person it wouldn't have had that much of an affect on his, but because of who it was-- someone he subconsciously thought about during the day and fantasized about at night, even if he tried not to. This, oddly enough, made him feel ashamed; thinking about the other like that seemed like a violation of his personal space. (Hah!)

Then again, the true cause of the shameful feelings were that he wasn't sure if Sebastian and any real for of interest other than the occasional teasing. There had been various points in time where it had reached to point of that Sebastian had him shacked up in a corner with his hands where a man's hand generally shouldn't be touching another man, but usually someone-- generally that little brat-- would barge in and Sebastian would quickly pass it off as they were fighter or some such believable white lie, and never speak of it again.

But of course Grell wasn't and could be aware of what was actually going through the other's mind. Sebastian was far too embarrassed and strangely fearful of mentioning it again to the flamboyant man. He knew how to go about such things, just not with him. Every single time someone walked in he was disappointed that it had to end before anything thrilling had begun. Of course with his uncharacteristic shyness he acted like he had no interest; oh, but how were he to come out with his actually feelings in any aspect? The perfect time had cropped up yet again but of course his tongue was tied.

Sebastian slid his hand up to the back of Grell's neck and pulled him down closer to his face. The red-head's rectangular glasses slipped off his face and miraculously fell to the side of the bed then the floor.

"You actually look much better when those infernally annoying....-distractions- are gone." He muttered, lifting his head up graze his lips against the others' jawline. Before actually nipping at the skin and drawing blood, he smirked.

Of course in reaction to this Grell yelped, though quietly and more out of a shocked pleasure than a "how-dare-you" sort of way. To be quite honest, once warmed up to it he enjoyed the roughness. Casually, he ran his hands under Sebastian's shirt and -casually- dug and dragged his nails across the demons chest, sending a slight chill down his spine as he heard a delighted groan.

Incensed by the fact that he was restricted within a fabric prison, he let a hand bumble it's way to Grell's groin again and pull back his own binding undergarments to expose his own seemingly pulsating member. He smirked again at the reaction he received when the ran his thumb along the underside before closing his hand around the flesh.

A quiet moan came from Grell's lips and he completely collapsed against the man that was fondling him with apparently trained hands. "Sebas-chan~" he murred, pushing against, or rather into, the hand that was pumping cock at an excruciatingly slow pace, taking care to avoid the weeping slit at the head.

He chuckled deviously next to other man's ear, sending shivers up and down his spine and his already painfully throbbing member. It was a arousing sound to to hear, at least to him. "Would you like to get fucked?" Sebastian murmured.

Grell shivered again at the polite yet blunt way the question was formed and how it seemed to pleasantly rumble from Sebastian's chest against his own. There was no answer besides what could be considered the obvious. Yes! Of course that's what he wanted. It was something he had been waiting--no, longing for the longest time. Yet....the word didn't want to slip from his lips.

After a few moments of silence that were far too long for Sebastian's comfort, he pulled the other man's head up by the strands of his hair as gently as he could, scowling. "Should I assume that to be a no?" He growled, his eyes fixed in a glare that Grell was sure could burn through titanium.

The latter squirmed, extremely uncomfortable with the tone and the way the demon was looking at him. No wonder that's what he was..... "Erm," he stammered, transfixed by leering crimson eyes that were obviously in no was pleased with the way he was acting. He glanced away, kicking himself mentally for his tongue having gone away somewhere.

"Does the cat have your tongue?" Sebastian growled again, tightening his grip on the strands of the other's hair. Questions flew through his mind. He wondered why there wasn't an answer. He wondered if it was simply some sort of sick trick. He wondered if Grell was going to simply skip off and announce to everyone in the manor that Sebastian was a homosexual, as if it wasn't obvious, though. These weren't questions that were supposed to be in his mind. He had to rid himself of the doubts, and soon.

He growled for a third time, out of various forms of frustration, one of them being sexual. The longer he kept himself, and Grell for that matter, waiting the more he began to throb painfully.

Quickly he moved his hand from the other's neck to his chest and turned him over so his back was on the bed.

"I apologize; I refuse to wait any longer." He grumbled, pinning Grell's hands above his head and wedging his kneed in between his legs, nudging upwards on his own volition.

Grell whined softly, turning his head to the side as Sebastian nipped at his neck. Clenching his hands he tried to squirm away, though really out of a facade. Yes, he was somewhat afraid of what Sebastian would do to him; if he was going to hurt him in some fashion or another for being so late with an answer, or actually his lack of an answer. "Sebas-chan...."

Crimson eyes were narrowed while the man they belonged to jerked his knee up -not painfully- causing a sharp but pleasant gasp to come from the one it was inflicted on. "What is it?" he asked, his voice with a teasing tone as he slid down slightly and bit at the other's chest while he squirmed underneath.

"Nnn...." Grell couldn't muster any form of coherent response due to Sebastian's tongue flicking against his oddly pert and sensitive nipples. He gasped as he felt teeth bite down in the same area. Suddenly, after that, he felt the hands that were binding his wrists release them, then the same hands pulling down his undergarments so his arousal showed fully.

"Well, at least I know I'm doing something right~" He heard Sebastian murmur before he looked down to see him smirking and just how close his lips were to his already weeping head. After just a few moments, he felt a warm slick tongue flick against the slip before he was completely surrounded by what only could be described, or at least at that current time, as wet heat. He cried out in surprise, clenching the blanket in one hand underneath him unconsciously.

What could be described as as one of the closest forms of ecstasy ended far too soon as Sebastian pulled his lips away. He looked down again, frowning. "Why'd you stop?" he shined, lacing his fingers in the strands of the other man's hair.

"I figured that it was enough of that for now." Sebastian smirked, sliding back in between Grell's legs before taking his shirt off to reveal pale-toned skin. It was a form of delight for the red-head to witness. Describing it as "god-like" was far too cliche but it was the only think that could come to his mind.

Sebastian let a hand fall to Grell's shaft and began to stroke once more, at an excruciatingly slow pace. It mad the other arch his back in a failing attempt to push the rest of his length into the hand that was caressed around him. "Please?" he begged quietly, looking up at Sebastian with pleading eyes.

"Please what?" Sebastian taunted, pulling away only to unzip his pants and slip them down enough to where his full length showed and a wave of heat went up Grell's spine.

"Nnn...." the red-head glanced away, flushing a dark hue. Asking at this point was the only option, well, begging actually. "Please fuck me already?"

"Oh? I didn't think you were ready yet...." Sebastian murmured, pulling the other man's trousers off completely. Really, it was a lovely sight to see, for him at least. He grasped Grell by the hips and pulled him down flush to his own groin, the only thing separating them was Sebastian's member, which was poised at Grell's entrance teasingly. He heard Grell whine and snickered when he squirmed down in an attempt to slip the pulsing head inside him.

"So I take it you want it, dear?" Sebastian teased, pushing forward only slightly, eliciting yet another whine and a squirm from the red-head.

"Damn you." Grell hissed, almost clawing at the sheets underneath him.

"Impatient, aren't we?" Sebastian snickered, slipping forward even more. "Interesting...." He sighed with content, resting his hands on the bed on either side of Grell. After that, he pushed himself fully into the other, making yelp on cause of a shock that went down his spine and leeched out into the rest of his boy.

A pleasant groan came from his lips as he felt heat coming out of Sebastian and in a literal sense into him, throbbing inside (if it were Sebastian or himself he couldn't tell) as Sebastian grazed against his prostate after each recurring thrust back in. This looped like a vicious cycle; Sebastian pushing back in after every time he drew out. Somewhere along the way Grell felt the other man's hair brush against his throat while the latter smirked contently while sharp gasps came from him.

As the sharp intakes of breath began to turn into small moans, Sebastian snickered softly as he withdrew. The sound that came from the red-head was even more amusing even though he was slipping back down between his legs, grasping the shat and pressing his thumb against the underside. "You'll like it, I promise."

Of course Grell couldn't do much about what was happening. Granted he wanted him back inside, throbbing and pulsing, but it seemed as though he had some other plans. He felt the same lips as before close around him and he cried out on instinct, grasping the strands of the others' hair. It seemed warmer than before but then again it could have just been his imagination. What he wasn't imagining though was the tongue the underside of his cock which itself alone was taunting him to the brink of orgasm yet frustrated since he could get there. He whined, tightening his grip on Sebastian's hair as he felt a smile for around him but all though left him, any form of spite when he felt Sebastian's tongue flick against and into the slit that was dripping pre-come and then finally oozed come into the others' mouth.

Sebastian smirked, swallowing the come before pulling his mouth away from Grell's still-throbbing member and then licked whatever remained from the underside.

"Well, that was fun." he mused, sliding back up in the bed and laying next the the red-head, wrapping his arm around his waist. Though he didn't mean to make a point of it, his own member pressed against Grell's thigh, causing the latter to slightly shudder pleasantly.

"You didn't come though." Grell's voice had a drizzle of complaint laced in it.

"Oh, don't worry about that. We'll get to that soon enough." Having said that, Sebastian pulled the other man onto his waist.

"You can feel that real soon."

/////


End file.
